1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dielectric waveguide which may be useful for millimeter wave integrated circuit applications or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microstrip lines, dielectric waveguides or the like have been used for millimeter-wave integrated circuit applications. The microstrip lines, however, have the disadvantage that transmission losses increase when used in the millimeter-wave region. Although transmission losses of the dielectric waveguides such as image lines and insular lines are reasonably small at the straight sections, radiated waves which might occur at the curved sections and any other discontinuities of the dielectric waveguides may yield an additional loss, as well as crosstalk with adjacent lines.
An object of this invention is to overcome these difficulties in the prior dielectric waveguide and to provide a dielectric waveguide which can almost completely suppress any harmful radiation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a technique for reducing the transmission losses of the dielectric waveguide considerably.